


[Fanvid] Toxic

by JinkyO



Category: The Planets (TV - 2019)
Genre: Fanvids, Other, Subtitles Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinkyO/pseuds/JinkyO
Summary: It's dangerous, I'm loving it.
Relationships: Humanity/The Solar System
Comments: 23
Kudos: 57
Collections: Festivids 2020





	[Fanvid] Toxic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [runawaynun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/runawaynun/gifts).



  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Some of the comments made me laugh because I'd not intentionally set out to make a sexy planets vid however, looking back over some of the earlier versions of this...
> 
> An earlier draft of this vid featuring more thrusting comets, and a few eruptions: <https://youtu.be/HlrQhJZ7OGc>


End file.
